Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are display devices that use light modulating properties of crystal liquids. As the crystal liquids do not emit light directly, the LCDs require a surface light source to evenly illuminate an entire surface of a panel or screen. Backlighting is a well-known example of a surface light source technology, and thus a backlight system is typically used for such an LCD.
An example of a backlight system is an edge-light type backlight system, in which light sources are arranged on aside surface of a light guide plate. The light guide plate is made of, for example, a material such as an acrylic resin.